


Happy Father's Day

by chokememrstark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokememrstark/pseuds/chokememrstark
Summary: Tony gets a very interesting surprise for Father's Day that he can't possibly reject.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 298





	Happy Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I published a fic and this one begged to be finished finally. Enjoy and yes, Peter is definitely Tony's son in this. 
> 
> Don't like, don't read ;)

It's been a rough week for Tony. No, scratch that. It's been a rough  _ year _ for him, but the one thing that always manages to cheer him up is coming home and knowing Peter will be there, knowing he will either be in the kitchen cooking dinner or in the living room because he ordered something. It's nothing Tony would ever ask of his son, of course not, Peter himself picked up this routine when Tony started to work late and it simply stayed this way.

Today is no exception, Tony expects to come home to the same thing as always. Only that he doesn't.

The living room is empty and so is the kitchen, to which he frowns for a moment before calling out for Peter. There's no answer, surprisingly, but when he turns back around he notices that something is laying on the kitchen table. An envelope.

Curiously, Tony picks it up and pulls out a card. One of those cheesy wannabe funny father's day cards from the store with a dog and a puppy on it. The sight alone makes Tony smile, he completely forgot what day it is.

His smile falters when he opens it though and starts reading.

_ Happy Father's Day, Dad! _

So far so good. The next part is scribbled out with black pen however, erasing the typical "You're the best dad in the world and I'm so happy to have you" part he can halfway make out still.

Instead, Peter wrote something at the bottom of it. Something that makes Tony's blood run cold.

_ My room. Tonight. _

_ Last chance for you to fuck me first, or I'll find another Daddy to do it instead. I'm serious and I'm done playing games. Make your move! No dinner, if you want something to eat, eat  _ **_me_ ** _. I'm waiting. _

Tony is frozen in place for what feels like hours, rereading the words that are clearly his son's over and over. This has to be a joke. A cruel, absolutely not funny joke. Peter can't possibly be serious… right?

"Shit."

Is Peter actually in his room right now, waiting for his dad to come to him? His own  _ son _ ?

_ He's trying to trick you. Probably heard you have filthy fantasies about him and wants to expose you. _

Tony shakes his head, trying to silence this voice before it gets even louder. It has been pestering him for months, ever since those thoughts surfaced, and it's persistent as all hell.

Yes, he has inappropriate thoughts about his son, thoughts that he's determined to keep to himself for the rest of his life, thank you. Peter is his baby, his boy, his flesh and blood, those thoughts are messed up and wrong, he's not going to act out on them.

But he wants to. God, he wants to so much, especially since Peter seems to be so much closer to him lately. The cuddling when they watch movies, the slightly too tight hugs, the kisses that are always just a little bit too long to be completely innocent.

It's driving him mad, honestly. He loves Peter, he'd die for him, but this is just so  _ wrong _ .

And yet, Tony finds himself almost clutch the card, his mind spinning off on the possibilities.  _ If _ Peter is serious,  _ if _ this isn't a sick joke on his behalf - which he can't believe it is, Peter is the sweetest boy in the world. But what  _ if _ ?

" _ Shit _ ."

One way or the other, Tony has to confront Peter about this.

_ He said 'fuck me first'. You know what that means', _ his filthy mind points out and that finally gets him moving.

There's a different part of Tony that Peter's message woke up too and as he walks up the stairs, he starts to feel it rage inside of his chest. It's almost primal in its intensity and there's no way he can fight against it.

Peter is  _ his _ . He won't let someone else take his boy from him, he won't allow someone else to even so much as  _ touch _ him, goddammit!

Tony almost rips the door to Peter's room open, ready to just grab him and ask him what the fuck he's thinking, but what he storms in on has him stop dead in his tracks, right in front of his son's bed.

Peter is there, oh yes, but not how Tony expected it. His boy is spread out on his bed, wearing nothing but knee high socks and a collar around his neck, and the way he looks at him has Tony's mouth run dry. His eyes wander down to Peter's legs almost immediately, taking in every inch of smooth, creamy skin and for once, he's completely out of words.

"I thought you'd never come, Daddy," Peter purrs, his voice sultry and husky, and Tony watches in disbelief how his sweet, innocent boy runs a hand down his chest in the most sensual way possible. "Do you like my present?"

"Peter, I–" Tony's voice cracks and he gulps again, his head spinning. Fuck, fuck what is Peter doing here? Where did he  _ learn _ those things? And  _ when _ ?

"Oh, Daddy," Peter chuckles, actually chuckles, and licks his lips as his eyes wander down Tony's body. "You  _ do _ like it!"

Tony, too, looks down finally and there's no way he can miss the huge bulge in his pants. Fuck, that's not good. His face immediately heats up but he's still in too much shock to move away. Which is exactly what Peter seems to have expected because it takes only a few moments before  _ he _ moves.

Slowly, the boy crawls up to his dad, his eyes glued to what he caused, and Tony feels like he's going to die any second.

"You're so hard, Daddy," Peter moans and Tony can't prevent a groan when he suddenly presses a face against him, literally nuzzling his clothed cock. "I can't wait anymore, Daddy,  _ please _ . I want you to take me."

There was a time when Tony might have had a ticket to heaven, possibly, but even if all else didn't get him this low, grabbing Peter by his hair and pulling his son up to face him, growling lowly, definitely reserves him a ride straight down to hell.

"You're a little slut," he snarls, making his boy whimper oh-so beautifully. "Do you know what happens to sluts, Peter?"

"I-I don't, Daddy," Peter winces and Tony doesn't even have to look down to see that the boy is rock hard himself, absolutely getting off on this.

"They get what they deserve and that's being punished."

Either Peter spied on him or he's just a very good guesser, but fuck, it's like he's reading all his filthy fantasies at once. With another growl he pulls Peter close, crashing their lips together harshly in a possessive kiss that makes Peter's whole body shudder.

Fuck, he's gonna go to hell  _ so  _ fucking fast.

" _ Daddy! _ " Peter whines out when Tony finally breaks the kiss, looking at him with big, teary eyes. "Please…"

"If you're messing with me you'll regret it, so you better be honest now, Peter," Tony says sharply, a hand moving to hold Peter by his hips. "Because there's no going back from this, you better be sure you  _ really  _ want this to happen."

"I am, Daddy, I am!" Peter looks  _ and _ sounds like he is and Tony can't help but kiss him again because fuck, that turns him on way too much. By the time they pull apart Peter is panting. "Please, Daddy… I know you want me too, I wanna be good for you, I wanna be yours."

"You've always been mine, baby," Tony growls and pushes Peter onto the bed, standing between his legs. Slowly, he starts to unbuckle his belt, eyes not leaving Peter's for a second. "Always, do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, Daddy," Peter whimpers. He looks scared but it's so clear that he's completely into this, his flushed cheeks and the sparkle in his eyes are unable to miss.

The small gasp when Tony pulls out his cock and the way Peter immediately starts drooling are truly a sight to behold and for once, Tony wishes he would have cameras installed in Peter's room too.

"That's what you want, isn't it?" he asks, slowly stroking himself and Peter almost breaks his neck from nodding so hard. "God, I really raised a slut, didn't I? Pathetic."

"Daddy, please," Peter whines, crawling closer again and pressing his cheek against Tony's stomach. "I want it, I need it… I want  _ you _ ."

Tony is about to say something when Peter's mouth is suddenly on his cock and fuck, it shuts his brain off for a moment. It's barely a second before Peter starts sucking him off, sloppy and inexperienced, but absolutely perfect in every way. He's so eager, almost hungry, drooling all over him and moaning like a bitch in heat as he gags himself on his cock again and again.

"Fuck, Petey," Tony groans, throwing his head back and burying a hand in Peter's hair. 

This is like a dream come true, just ten times better and more intense. Peter's mouth is so warm and soft and even when Tony pulls him closer, he doesn't complain and keeps going. If he continues this for long, Tony knows he won't be able to hold back.

"Shit, baby, I hope you know what you got yourself into," he hisses when he finally pulls Peter back a little to look at him. Surprisingly, the sparkle in his son's eyes only intensified.

"I do, Daddy," he purrs, carefully leaning back until Tony lets go and he can lay down on the bed again. Still looking into his dad's eyes, he spreads his legs and runs a hand down his stomach. "I've waited for this for so long."

Tony gulps when he notices what he missed before, the wet shimmer between Peter's legs.

_ He prepped himself for this. He knew you'd give in. _

There's no denying it and Tony lets out a snarl before almost jumping onto the bed. He roughly pushes Peter's legs up, making him squeal, but he doesn't stop and trails a finger down through the wetness, hissing.

"So desperate to have a cock in you, how long did you plan this?" he asks sharply, earning another whimper.

"F-For months, Daddy," Peter admits, squirming under Tony's tight grip on his legs. "I just need you…"

"Do you now?" Tony asks, bringing one of his fingers to his mouth and licking off the sweetly tasting slick Peter's hole is coated with. "You've been naughty though, maybe I shouldn't give you what you want."

"Daddy, no!" Peter whines, trying to wiggle away, but it's of no use. "Please, I'll be good, I promise!"

Tony smirks as he sinks a finger into Peter's already prepped hole, savoring the delighted moan he earns and that's all it takes for his boy to stop squirming. "Did Daddy find your off switch, baby?" he asks amused, watching Peter's expression change when he slowly pulls out again.

"Daddy, stop teasing me!" Peter whines, looking at Tony with the most needy, teary eyes he has ever seen. Fuck, it pushes pretty much all his buttons at once. And it makes him realize something else: He wants his boy, but not in a mean way.

Carefully, Tony puts Peter's legs back down and shifts so he can kiss him, but this kiss is almost sweet and he can feel Peter practically melt against him.

"No more teasing, I promise," he says, brushing the back of his fingers over his son's cheek. "You're Daddy's good boy, aren't you?"

Peter nods, his eyes still teary but looking very relieved. "I am, Daddy, I promise."

"I know you are and good boys don't get punished," Tony coos, gently combing through Peter's hair. "Daddy wants to have you for too long to let you wait even more."

As careful as possible, Tony strips off his shoes and pants before throwing his shirt off the bed too, not missing that Peter's eyes are constantly on him. It's actually really cute how he can't look away.

Now, Tony had plenty of affairs in the past, it's kind of his thing. And besides, he doesn't want anything serious because it would end up costing him time with his son. But this… this is different. He's not going to play with Peter, won't fuck him once and never again.

No, he will do this right. Because Peter is his boy and he loves him, but also because Peter deserves the best and he will give him everything in the world. Always. And this is Peter's first time, Tony believes his son on that, so he wants to make it memorable in a good way.

Leaning in to kiss Peter again, Tony shoves a hand under his back, propping him up into a more comfortable position, smiling when he pulls back. "You really want this, do you, baby?" he asks again, just because he has to be 100% sure, and Peter nods slowly.

"More than anything else," he whispers and wraps his arms around Tony's neck before kissing him. "Please, Daddy."

Tony lets out a purr and positions himself, enjoying the way Peter slightly tenses up when his cock presses against his hole. "Don't worry, I'll be careful, baby," Tony assures him, leaning down to kiss his neck.

And he's very careful, soothingly rubbing Peter's side when he starts pushing in. God, his son really is a virgin, he's never felt anything so tight. It makes his head spin and Peter's moaned 'oh God' only adds to that.

"Shit, Petey," Tony hisses, stopping when he finally feels the head of his cock slip in and actually needs to breathe for a second. "You're so tight, baby, fuck…"

Peter whimpers again, nails digging into Tony's shoulder as he breathes heavily against his neck. "So big, Daddy," he whines but makes no attempt to pull away or stop Tony at all. He's still rock hard, his cock trapped between their bodies, and Tony can feel it twitching.

"We'll go slow, baby," Tony promises again, but Peter shakes his head and grits his teeth.

"I can take it, Daddy," he whimpers, squeezing around his cock to try and show him he means it. "Please, I want it. I don't care if it hurts."

It takes every last bit of self control Tony has to not slam right into him, but he'd be lying if that's not the most perfect response. Instead he growls lowly, holding Peter tight by his hips and starts pushing forward a little more.

He doesn't go all out, he just can't do it knowing he would hurt Peter too much, but he doesn't stop either when he works him open on his cock, slowly thrusting in more and more each time he moves.

And honest to God, it's the most stunning thing watching Peter lose himself and moan beneath him. He always thought Peter was cute and pretty, but he's so much more now, he's absolutely beautiful and perfect in every way.

"Mine," Tony growls when he finally bottoms out, attacking Peter's neck again with a hungry kiss. His boy is already a mess and he couldn't ask for more, admiring the way he pants and his chest heaves from the effort of breathing. "Talk to me, baby."

"It's so good, Daddy," Peter gasps, his voice shaky and husky. It looks like he's fighting to open his eyes and when he finally does they are glossy and hooded. "Feel so full, Daddy… want more…"

"I'll give you more, don't worry," Tony purrs, leaning back and slowly, very slowly, pulling out quite a lot. Peter's hand, who thinks he will stop completely, fly up and reach for his arm, and that's the sign Tony waited for.

He grins and slams back in by snapping his hips, watching Peter's body go stiff for a second before he moans incoherently. "That's it, baby," Tony growls, repeating the same motion a little faster. "Let it all out, let me hear how pretty you sound."

And oh, Peter doesn't hold back. He's completely overwhelmed and his moans only become louder when Tony keeps going and picks up a faster pace. 

Eventually, Tony pulls back enough to not only watch Peter's gorgeous face, but also his pretty cock bouncing with every thrust. There's already a small puddle of cum on his boy's stomach and fuck, Tony wouldn't trade the world for this.

Peter's moans echo back from the walls and mix with Tony's all too soon and then, without a warning, Tony suddenly grabs Peter by his hips and rolls them over. For a moment, his boy is so shocked he can't hold himself up, but Tony reacts fast and steadies him again.

"You're so fucking pretty, baby," Tony groans, thrusting up and grinning when Peter throws his head back and moans out loud.

"Oh god, Daddy!" he gasps and Tony knows he found the perfect angle.

"You like that, little slut?" he asks lowly, rolling his hips and brushing his cock over Peter's prostate again, who can only whimper in return. "You want Daddy to keep going?"

Peter nods even though he can barely keep it together, his need not dampened at all, and tries to steady himself on Tony's chest with shaky hands.

Tony lets out a snarl and resumes the fast pace he had set up earlier, only that this time, he's able to fuck Peter much much deeper. He won't be able to last long, but fuck, hearing Peter almost cry out from pleasure is worth it.

When Peter cums, it's so sudden that it takes Tony off guard, but he doesn't stop or slow down, just continues to fuck Peter through it. He squeezes around his cock so much it's impossible to hold back much longer though and while he's still sobbing another 'oh fuck', Tony cums hard inside of him, throwing his head back and growling darkly.

No matter how often Tony came in the past, he never felt this satisfied before, it's like everything he needed in his life has finally come together and he can't help but smile when Peter collapses onto his chest, completely ignoring that he's laying in the mess he just made. He just wraps his arms around his boy and rolls them onto their sides, sighing.

"Fuck, Petey," he groans and presses his nose against Peter's neck. "That was much better than dinner."

Peter chuckles shakily, still having a hard time to breathe but clearly just as satisfied. "Happy Father's Day, Daddy," he purrs with a grin, making Tony laugh out loud.

"Oh, you bet it's happy," he says, kissing Peter's neck again before pulling back and looking at him. Fuck, he thought he knew how much he loved his boy, but it turns out he had no idea. "Best Father's Day ever."

Peter smiles dopily and leans forward, kissing Tony sweetly. "Can we stay in bed tonight and order pizza?" he asks sheepishly and gives his dad the biggest puppy eyes.

Tony wants to roll his eyes, but he just can't because he had the exact same thought. "Of course, baby," he grins instead, kissing Peter again softly. "I won't let you get away anytime soon, not even for cooking."

"Please don't," Peter chuckles and leans his head against Tony's shoulder. "Never again."

"Never, Petey baby," Tony assures him relieved. "Never again."


End file.
